transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Strike The Head of the Snake
Energon Spring The Koriolis Desert extends further southwest, making this area seem just as barren. But surprisingly enough, there is life here. Turbo-rats scurry from the cover provided by loose chunks of debris and dash towards the dry riverbed. The most bold of them fall prey to the packs of turbo-wolves who lurk waiting patiently, their drab coloration blending in nicely with the equally drab surroundings. The reason for so much wildlife becomes apparent when the dry riverbed is investigated. A small, softly-glowing pool of energon has somehow trickled out from the depths of Cybertron, all that's left of the river that once flowed here. Too small an amount to be fought over by the Transformers, the pool supplies the local wildlife instead. Contents: F-16 Falcon (#7012) Winnebago (#3272) Obvious exits: Fly leads to Sky above Razor Hills. North leads to New Cybertron Highway . South leads to Razor Hills. East leads to Entrance to New Vilnacron. Winnebago rolls through the barren realms north of the desert, moving at his best speed, making sharp turns around the debris that litters the landscape. This area is relatively near Autobot territory, and so it makes sense to patrol it... but mostly, Rodimus is here to clear his head, looking forward to spending time watching the small energon pool, hoping to catch a glimpse of one of the few remaining specimens of Cybertronian wildlife. He can't help but wonder - with Cybertron's new suns, can they re-energize even this area? Can they bring back Cybertron's non-sapient denizens from the verge or extinction? Far above the mettalic surface of Cybertron flies a small spacecraft, the light of the robot planet's new moons glinting off of it's polished surface. The ship cuts through the thin atmosphere with ease, putting up little resistance to the red and black ship's excessive speed. <> Redshift's voice emits over the comm. <> And behind the gleaming polished awesomeness that is Redshift, is his student for the time being ... Backfire. Pushing himself to the brink, thrusters ignite and kick into overdrive. <> he emits, trying his damndest to catch up. It doesn't help that he's constantly degraded and belittled by his idol. <> Winnebago isn't exactly well hidden. Bright red, yellow, and orange against a silver-gray landscape. He speeds up as he approaches a narrow pass, throwing caution to the winds, and just before he enters, a small twists of his tires pulls him up on his right wheels only, letting him squeeze through the pass - but just barely. "WOOOOO!!" he shouts, for the moment feeling like a kid... well, like Hot Rod again. Despite Redshift's widely known penchant for high speed and aerial agility, he is forced to throttle back somewhat in order to stay within line of sight of the bumbling Seeker Backfire. <> He emits, all the while wishing Backfire would crash into the ground or burst into flames. <> <> Backfire responds, dipping his nosecone towards the ground and descending down. He was going to comment that with a million of Redshifts, he might not be the illustrious and glorious commander that he is now .... but the Seeker is already on his crap list, such opinions can be kept to oneself. Losing elevation, the simpleton notices a lone truck looking thing with a trailer. <> Winnebago is more joyriding than patrolling, but, despite still having a lot of Hot Rod in him, the Prime has also come a long distance from that foolish youth. Translation: he's actually paying attention to the world around him. Rodimus hears a jet approaching overhead and, after less than a moment's hesitation, veers a hard left and heads towards an abandoned, wrecked town of some sort. <> <> Cutting power and diving down to get a closer look, in time to see the fabled Matrix-powered winnebago of justice veer off into an abandoned settlement. Redshift's spacecraft mode changes his trajectory to head towards the shanty town, hoping to catch another good look of Rodimus Prime. <> F-16 Falcon follows as efficiently as possible, swoopping down low and hot on the Autobot's tracks. <> he emits, trying to explain his folly. If he thought Redshift was mad at him before, obviously the Seeker didn't even begin to understand the definition of the word. His underside a mere couple of feet from scraping the ground, Backfire twists and turns around in his attempt to stay on the Winniebago. How hard can it be, jets should be faster than truckthings ... even really stupid jets. Seeker on his tail, but nothing Rodimus can't deal with. He'd turn and take him now, but there's no way of knowing how many others there are, and even a Prime can be overwhelmed by numbers. Instead, he works to turn the environment to his advantage by roaring into the streets of the ancient town, turning quickly among the narrow streets, looking for a place to turn the tables. Red Spaceship flies low over the seemingly-abandoned town, his loud engines rattling the few remaining intact windows. "Ugh, where ARE you Rodimus? Stop running and show yourself!" the ship emits, before rising higher over the dusty roofs. "Well if you won't comeout, I'll just burn down this TOWN!" Which is probably made of metal. Fire is a much more effective weapon on organic planets. Opening hid bomb-bay doors, he begins dropping fire-bombs down on the settlement, flinging them all over the place and hoping Rodimus gets trapped in the blaze. Combat: Redshift sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Red Spaceship misses Winnebago with his Phosphorous Bombs attack! Combat: Used up 1 WP_Bombs. 2 remain. F-16 Falcon follows closely, reveling as the leader of the Autobots FLEES from his pursuit. <> Rodimus makes a sharp turn, and the Seeker attempts to adjust course to keep the chase ... but perhaps it was not meant for jets to manuever so low. Backfire careens to the right and slams into a seemingly abandoned warehouse, the structure itself shuddering before collapsing completely on top of him. Rodimus swerves through one turn, avoiding Redshift's shot, then through another, shaking Backfire. Hmm. At least two, but there doesn't seem more than that. He transforms into a run, then pivots on one foot, searching for the still airborne Decepticon. Upon spotting him, he fires a quick blast from his photon eliminator. Winnebago transforms into his Robot mode. Combat: Rodimus Prime misses Red Spaceship with his Photon Eliminator attack! -9 Rodimus's bright colour scheme spoils any chance of a sneak attack, and Redshift can spot the bright red and orange Autobot Leader from a mile away. Tilting his wings and putting on an extra burst of speed take him up and away from the incoming photon eliminator blast! Transforming and aligting on the roof os a large building with a hole on it. "Backfire, you useless piece of JUNK, Get UP HERE!" He shouts down into the crater, while returning fire at the brightly painted Rodimus Prime. The sleek red spacecraft transforms into the winged warrior Redshift. Combat: Redshift sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Redshift misses Rodimus Prime with his Incinerator Rifle attack! -4 The crumbled building's ruins shift and move as the Decepticon underneath it all transforms, knocking the materials aside. Looking from side to side, Backfire soon spots Rodimus Prime in his robot mode glory, dodging yet another attack from the SpaceCommander. Sighing, he jogs out into the street with two twin laser pistols trained on the Autobot. Firing off a couple of shots, the Seeker lifts up into the air and towards Redshift. "Yes SpaceCommander?" F-16 to Decepticon, Backfire is here! Combat: Backfire misses Rodimus Prime with his Twin Laser Pistols! (Laser) attack! Just because Rodimus Prime is easily visible doesn't mean he's a sitting duck! Rodimus leaps backwards as Redshift's blast hits in front of his feet. Backfire's shot *does* land, but causes no damage beyond a marring of his armor. He spies the Seeker jogging towards him and smirks. "Nice of you to meet me on my level!" he says, diving forward and back into vehicle mode. He goes driving right for Backfire! But hit or mess, he'll keep rolling past before ducking through another alley. Rodimus Prime transforms into his Winnebago mode. Combat: Winnebago misses Backfire with his The Power attack! -4 "What do you mean 'yes spacecommander?'" Redshift ays, glaring at the inept Seeker. "THAT. do something about THAT!" He adds, gesticulating wildly in Rodimus's direction. "How did you even /survive/ this long if you can't function without explicit direct supervision? SLAG!" Redshift mutters a few additional epithets before leaping from the roof to attempt a pursuit of Rodimus Prime. Being one of the fastest Transformers certainly has it's advantages, and the big winnebago can't outpace Redshift! He pauses at the intersection, listening for the rumble of an engine, before darting off in hot pursuit! Combat: Redshift takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Redshift says, "Backfire! He's heading away from you, head OVER the buildings and try to cut him off!" Backfire nods at Redshift, "Well, I used to fight rocks on Accilade-6 ... and they hardly ever fought back, unless I was..uh, perhaps I'll save that discussion for another time sir!" Jumping off the top of the building, the INEPT Seeker transforms and rockets over the deserted and barren cityscape. It doesn't take long to spot the red and yellow truckthing, and Backfire doesn't hesitate to open fire. <> Cybertronian technology shifts and configures into a F-16! Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: F-16 Falcon strikes Winnebago with his Wing-Mounted Lasers (Disruptor) attack! Winnebago is struck! He's struck on his wagon top! A blackened line is scorched across the field of red, but Rodimus doesn't seem badly pained. However, the 'Cons are back in the air, and that's bad for Rodimus! He shrieks into a stop partially protected by a ruined building and transforms once more, but this time his wagon stays in place and opens up, revealing his turreted laser cannon. Awkward, but a bit more efficient at shooting things out of the sky. He hops onto back and turns it up to fire at the overflying jet, aiming for a wing. Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Aggressive. Winnebago transforms into his Robot mode. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes F-16 Falcon with his Turreted Laser Cannon attack! Redshift has never before seen Rodimus Prime opoerate his trailer as a weapons station before, and the effect is more than a little intimidating. Redshift hangs back behind a corner, peeking out at Rodimus. "That's it, Backfire! Draw his fire! He may be Rodimus Prime, but he is still a mere lowly /Autobot!/ Look, he must rely upon an additional construct in order to face us! Now, get him with your glue gun and stop his cowardly running!" Combat: Redshift sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Redshift inspires F-16 Falcon with terrifying and righteous words! <> Backfire screams, his right wing is hit, and ceases to exist. Without the wing to compliment the other, the Seeker looks downright silly ... oh and almost impossible to keep aflight. Barrel rolling unintentionally downwards into a rundown station, the simpleton scrapes harshly against the ground until colliding with what Backfire thinks is an empty energon tank. A huge explosion occurs, the blast radius itself charring everything within a thirty foot diameter. Barely able to transform, Backfire lays there coughing and spitting out all sorts of mechanical inwards as Redshift rasps on and on about the 'cowardly' and 'lowly' Autobot that just trashed him. "Yeah, I'll get right on that..." F-16 to Decepticon, Backfire is here! Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Backfire takes extra time to steady himself. Pass As Backfire goes down, Rodimus vaults over the front end of his wagon section and lands heavily in front of it, dismissing it to subspace as he does. He scans the area and spies the red Decepticon peeking out at him from around a corner. "Your buddy's trashed," he says, striding towards Redshift, making a perfect target of himself. "You're next." Instead of firing, however, he just watches, waiting for an opening... or to round the corner. Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Rodimus Prime takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "Backfire!" Redshift shouts, but not out of any particular sense of concern for the Seeker's well-being. "Backfire GET UP! You are seriously the most useless Decepticon EVER!" He snaps, before his red eyes turn to Rodimus, meeting the Autobot leader's gaze as he steps out into full view. "FINE! I'll just deal with you myself!" He lunges forward, transforming as he does so, engines flaring to life. Little room to get up to full speed, but he still piles on all the thrust he can manage, while careening wildly straight for Rodimus! Redshift transforms into his sleek spacecraft mode and takes to the air. Combat: Redshift sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Red Spaceship misses Rodimus Prime with his Full Speed Ahead attack! Backfire staggers to his feet, swaying left and right like a newborn on shaky footing. Optics squinting and releasing, he tries to guage the distance between himself and the Autobot ... even as his head is reeling around from the attack and explosion still. "I apologize sir, perhaps I can ..." the Seeker roars, showing some mettle. Looking down, Backfire loads up the Glue-Gun with it's *special* ammunition (chopped up gluesticks) and aims the weapon system at Rodimus Prime. ".. convince him to STICK AROUND!!" He pulls the trigger, sending a couple of shots out the barrel in what he hopes was Prime ... then again, Redshift is red too. Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Backfire's Glue Gun attack on Rodimus Prime goes wild! Combat: Backfire strikes himself with his Glue Gun attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Backfire's Agility. (Crippled) Rodimus Prime hits the ground, staying flat against it, so that the wildly veering spaceship goes over him instead. He then automatically starts to roll-leap to his feet, jumping up in a single, easy movement to fire after the departing spacecraft from his arm-blasters, trying to electrically overload Redshift's navigational system. He hasn't actually noticed Backfire gluing himself to... whatever yet. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Red Spaceship with his Arm Blasters attack! -3 Combat: You took 7 damage. Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Red Spaceship 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Red Spaceship careens wildly after missing Rodimus(insert a few more nasty words here) and he struggles to pull up before he smashes into a harmless building. The small ship whirls up and around, intent on coming down on Rodimus's position for a strafing run, until he is frazzled by the blast. "You blasted Autobot! I can't see!" The spacecraft wobbles as it tries to get a bead on Rodimus with only basic sensors, and he tries to drop a big fat bomb next to the Autobot leader, relying on blast radius instead of accuracy. Combat: Red Spaceship strikes Rodimus Prime with his Phosphorous Bombs attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Rodimus Prime's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Used up 1 WP_Bombs. 1 remain. The Glue-Gun *drumroll please* BACKFIRES, sending a couple of globs of glue out of the chamber and knocking himself back onto the ground. Kicking and wavering his arms around wildly, the Seeker attempts to get himself out of the sticky situation he got himself in. Finally able to free himself, Backfire stands and stalks towards Rodimus Prime. Charging up an energy sphere inbetween his palms, he's about to send it forth before he's cut off by Redshift. "Good form SpaceCommander, allow me to follow up!" All kameahmeha style, Backfire sends a ball of solar plasma out at the Autobot's optics. Combat: Backfire's Goku eat your heart out! attack on Rodimus Prime goes wild! Combat: Backfire misses himself with his Goku eat your heart out! attack! Redshift gets in a lucky shot, causing Rodimus to stumble back and into one of the nearest buildings, not to mention blowing out one of his shoulder headlights. By the time he attempts to return fire, however, the speedy spaceship is gone. In looking after him, however, he spies the plasma ball heading his way and ducks beneath it, then straightens and gives Backfire a *very* severe look. "Don't you get the hint, Decepticon? You had your chance to leave," he says grimly, like casting forth a death sentence. His photon eliminator is lifted and he fires. "Don't expect another one." Combat: Rodimus Prime misses Backfire with his Photon Eliminator attack! Red Spaceship transforms back inot his robot mode, setting down on the awning of a nearby building. Backfire seems to have finally done the /only job he seems capable of doing/, which is being a target. With rodimus focusssing on Backfire, Redshift takes his time to line up a good shot, before opening fire on the tall Autobot's undefended rear. The sleek red spacecraft transforms into the winged warrior Redshift. Combat: Redshift misses Rodimus Prime with his Incinerator Rifle attack! Backfire steps forward, glaring back at the Prime. "I do not require a chance you foolish Autobot! For I am BACKFIRE, glory of the EMPIRE!" he roars, trying his best to intimidate Rodimus. Reaching into subspace, the Seeker pulls out the futuristic looking Buck Rogers spacegun. "Oh, I don't expect that my dear friend ... I expect you to cease FUNCTIONING!!!" Pulling the trigger, a series of circles are sent forth from the gun ... hopefully enveloping his opponent. Combat: Backfire misses Rodimus Prime with his Hypno Ray attack! Through sheer luck, when Rodimus dives and rolls towards the Backfire in order to avoid the Seeker's spacegun, he also manages to avoid Redshift's shot. This is good for Redshift, because it means he still hasn't noticed Redshift is there! Rodimus keeps right on rolling, tumbling back to his feet, and breaks towards Backfire in a run. He snorts at Backfire's threats as he pulls back his fist. "Better 'Cons have tried, punk. So tell me, what turned you so suicidal, anyway?" he asks as he swings away. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Backfire with his Full Force Fist attack! Backfire is /leveled/ backwards, his helm bouncing off the ground and cracking to reveal a 'vader-esque' basic white skinny head-base. The only thing remaining is the side vents, but even those are hanging on loosely and about to fall off. His chest and shoulders recieve most of the shock however, large fractures running amok towards his cockpit center. The glass from such is completely shattered, revealing the inside of the vehicle. One exhaust fan has twisted it's rotor, smoking and sending a plume of black acrid smoke into the air. The other merely ceased to function, wires are splayed and sparking all over. Energon runs from the deepest cracks, spilling a pinkish/neon green fluid everywhere. Straggling to his feet, the Seeker sways around like a thirteenth round combatant who's been used as a punching bag for the majority of the match. "Suic..ide is...not acc..eptabul." Backfire sputters, ignoring the multitude of sensor warnings of impending shutdown and possible permanent lasercore damage. Trying his damndest to stand up straight, he shoots Prime a somewhat cocky grin as he charges/stumbles forward with his fist held out. "Pre..pare fo..r annihi..lation!" he mutters, his fist bouncing off of the Autobot's chest and knocking himself back to the ground in a heaped mess. Combat: Backfire damages himself. Combat: Backfire falls to the ground, unconscious. "Slag." Redshift lets out a low groan, and shakes his head. "What did I do to deserve this mess..." He mutters, before leaping dramatically from the rooftop. In a flash of red and black, Redshift swoops to Backfire's side, grabbing the heavily ruined mech's shoulder. He flashes a glare at Rodimus Prime. "Hopefully this dolt will have learned something." He growls, before taking off with the dilapidated Seeker in tow. Combat: Redshift begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Rodimus Prime watches Redshift retreat with his pet Seeker and shakes his head, his right hand going up to rub the back of his helm. "I wonder what the blazes THAT was all about?" he says aloud to no one in particular. Decepticon Message: 2/163 Posted Author Backfire Wed Nov 25 Redshift ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Redshift appears on-screen, behind him is the medical bay although he appears undamaged. "Unit Backfire and myself went out in search of Rodimus Prime, as per Onslaught's orders. We located Rodimus at the Energon Springs near the Razor Hills, seemingly out on a brazen daylight patrol. We engaged the target, who fled into an abandoned settlement. Of course, NO Autobot can outrun ME, and we then proceeded to directly engage Rodimus Prime." "I used my speed and agility to avoid any attacks from Rodimus, but Backfire proved unable to face the Autobot. While Rodimus Prime dealt heavy blows to Backfire, it was Backfire's inability to use ANY kind of strategy, and most importantly his lack of /speed/ that led to his downfall." "Backfire is currently in critical condition in the medical bay and on life support. He is NOT to be repaired until I say so. I have something... special in mind for him."